Service, Sans Smile
by NeonDreams
Summary: Upon her arrival, Ty Lee is bubbling with energy, as usual...until hostility knocks her over like the Unagi's tail. Uncover a new side to Ty Lee in her attempts to gain an entire island's trust, post-war. T for safety.
1. A Leader Should Be Strong, Right?

**A. N.** This is why I've been slacking off on A Princess's Legacy. First off, I needed a bit of a break so I could get some fresh ideas for the plot. I came up with this and really really wanted to start writing right away.

This is probably going to be a relief project for APL...in other words, updates will most likely be few and far between, unless I have a fantastic idea. That's not to say that I don't care about it, but APL is my first priority at the moment.

And my apologies for the OOC-ness of both Suki and Ty Lee. Please please please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Believe me, if I did, things would not have ended this way...

* * *

Service, Sans Smile

Chapter One

A Leader Should Be Strong, Right?

* * *

Suki's eyes were glistening with held back tears as we boarded the ship, heading toward the small island that all of the warriors called home. I wanted to pat her on the back and tell her that everything would be okay, that she would see her boyfriend again—the cute one. That lucky girl knew exactly how fortunate she was. I had heard her sobbing to the waterbender ten minutes before.

"What am I going to do, Katara?" she had said through her tears. "I'm supposed to be strong, but I'm the weakest out of all of them! I don't know how I'm going to make this work with Sokka. He'll be so far away and...and...Katara, I'm so confused!"

Burying her face in her friends shoulder, she'd let the tears fall. Katara had patted her on the back, assuring her that she and Sokka would visit.

"He's not Chief yet, so he won't really be needed in the South," she'd reminded her. But the word _yet _had hung in the air, and Suki and I both heard it. My boss had forced herself to stand tall and proud as she boarded the metal monster, waiting until the others weren't looking before biting her lip and mouthing the words _I love you _to her boyfriend.

But she still wouldn't look at me. Sure, my prison buddies were forgiving and had readily taken me in, but Suki was obviously not in a hurry to forget the day we'd battled. She seemed to tolerate me, but just barely.

* * *

Upon our arrival, Suki introduced me to the authorities of the island, careful to sound neutral while listing everything that I had done, good or bad, that needed to be considered. The four elders who shared leadership of the Earth Kingdom-affiliated village had called some of the warriors to testify. Sia was questioned first, my closest friend.

"Sia, how do you feel on this matter?" asked Bao, one of the elders.

My friend had answered without hesitation. Gratitude, pride, and love swelled in my chest as I silently thanked Agni...or...Kyoshi...or whoever I was supposed to thank now, for my best friend.

"Ty Lee has fully repented for her actions and has seen the error of her ways. We should give her a fresh start and let her prove herself. She is an able warrior and a trustworthy friend, qualities that Avatar Kyoshi would have found satisfactory," declared Sia with a smile.

Jei Lin's opinion was asked next, a girl who seemed to be a little less enthusiastic. She left a negative mark, saying words like _questionable _and mentioning Azula more than necessary. In a skeptical voice she admitted that the other girls had faith in me, implying that said other girls were imbeciles. Her dreary aura left me missing Mai. Even though the Fire Nation noble made me feel silly for my optimism, she was a childhood friend and had grown on me over the years, especially in jail. That's more than I could say for Azula. She would have let us all rot in our cells for all she cared.

The elders discussed the matter for over an hour, and after much deliberation Bao stepped forward, meeting my anxious gaze with a calculating look in his dull brown eyes, as if he was trying to read my mind. I stared back steadily. Finally he sighed and announced the decision.

"The council has determined that Ty Lee, formerly of the Fire Nation, will be permitted to remain on this island and train as a Kyoshi warrior," he said. Sia let out a cheer behind me, immediately disguised as a cough. "However, she will be under close scrutiny and if any serious offenses are committed, the person in question will be removed from the island. Should Ty Lee keep her record clean and complete the required training, she will be inducted as a warrior and the island will harbor no grudges. That is all."

He turned to Boss, who was still maintaining her open expression. Her eyes revealed nothing, but for a millisecond I thought I saw the corners of her mouth dip into a frown.

"Suki, you may begin the training immediately with the other warriors. I'm sure you have plenty of catching up to do. Please report any problems directly to me or one of the other elders." Bao turned on his heel and walked away, turning at a 90 degree angle some fifteen paces off and disappearing into a shop.

A smile had sprouted on my face and I bounced on the balls on my feet, grinning at Suki.

"So!" I said, breaking the silence. "Let's get going!"

Suki was still serious, eying me for a brief moment before letting the facade shatter. Her eyes lit up, but not with joy. Instead they flickered with determination and willpower. She raised her voice slightly so all the girls could hear.

"Follow me, ladies! We're going to start with some new forms and offensive techniques that I developed myself, and then we can try to incorporate..._chi_-blocking...into our routine. Walk quickly and quietly; we have a lot of work to do and it doesn't involve slacking off!"

My aura brightened considerably when I heard the mention of my work. I was first in line behind Suki and throughout the day I trained my hardest. I didn't stop to chat with Sia or the other girls. Instead I was Suki's shadow, mimicking every minuscule movement, striving to be a model pupil. I was eager to prove myself when Suki, albeit grudgingly, asked me to demonstrate.

I used a sawdust-filled dummy to show the pressure points. Marking with a piece of charcoal on the rough fabric, I circled a spot near the collarbone, a few around the abdomen, inside the elbow, and one on the back of the neck. When I was finished, I turned to the audience.

"These points can, if used correctly, block the chi of your opponent, causing them to lose their bending abilities, should they have any," I said cheerily. "If not, they will be in a condition that, assuming they can still fight at this point, puts them at a serious disadvantage. Depending on which points you strike, and how hard, they could be merely handicapped, or completely unable to control their limbs."

After most of the warriors had gotten the hang of it, I moved off to a corner by myself to try using the fans. Beforehand, I'd used two fingers to jab at the pressure points. The fans could be effective, I thought. After a moment's thought I slid one fan in on itself until the angle between the two edges was severely acute, and stepped forward, using a stabbing motion like I had with my fingers. Tentatively, I tested my idea on one of my own arms. Instead of hanging limp like it should, I only felt the mild beginning of a bruise.

Frustrated, I stalked to Suki, who was regaining control of the situation, teaching the other new recruits a basic form.

"Um, Boss?" I asked in a small voice. "I think I'm going to need help developing my moves to work with the fan...I can't quite get it..." Staring down at my toes, I felt my aura dip into old-lady salmon shades. I needed help, fast.

Suki smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile. It was wry, almost sarcastic.

"What do I know anymore?" she said. "It's not as if I invented this little technique of yours. You're just teaching me, like all the other girls." Everything about her was frigid, something I wouldn't expect to see from her. Whenever I'd seen the warrior—they were rare glimpses, I admit, but still—she had been fierce, yes, but intelligent, hardworking, optimistic, and, most of all, kind. The vibes I was picking up told me that something was wrong.

"Suki?" I asked, still intimidated. "Your aura's not that golden color anymore. It's..." I concentrated for a second, and then wrinkled my nose. "It's this gross ugly brown. Is there anything I can do to help?"

As if I'd slapped her, red rose in her white-painted cheeks, and she glared at me from steely, hostile eyes.

"I haven't sunk so low as to need your assistance," she hissed before walking to the center of the room.

I didn't move for a while as I focused again. I furrowed my eyebrows and squinted at her with concern. She was scaring me now; her aura had taken a turn for the worse. It was jet black.

* * *

**A. N.** How is that?

I know that Suki and Ty Lee may both be a bit...erm...OOC. I'm sorry for that, as I said beforehand. I've already written the next chapter, and I think I portray them better there. Thanks for reading this; I know it's a bit rough around the edges.

Is there a way I can improve? Spot any errors? Have a question or maybe even a plot twist idea for later chapters? Great! I'd love to read about it! Please type up a review and I'll fix any problems right away. And I always use your suggestions, or at least consider them.

And if you don't review, it's not just Ty Lee's aura that's in jeopardy! Those disgusting old-lady shades might give her _bad skin_! Gasp!


	2. Hard to Forgive, Harder to Forget

**A. N.** Hello again! I'm posting this rather early, because I finished this chapter the same night I got Chapter One up. So, thanks for the reviews I got for the first chapter. I love hearing what you think about the story; it's so much better than just numbers on the Reader Traffic page! ;D

So, I tried to make Suki and Ty Lee seem more in character. And you see a lot more of Sia in this chapter. Yay!

Speaking of OCs, I'm really struggling to come up with good names. I had to make up more in this chapter. So if you have any good names that you wouldn't mind me borrowing (I'll give you credit, and the Unagi will give you a hug) I'd love to have them! I kind of suck at making them up myself. -shakes head in shame-

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, but I do own Sia. Kind of. I mean, I couldn't sell her or anything...That was outlawed a long time ago, and I don't think anyone would want to buy her...

* * *

Service, Sans Smile

Chapter Two

Hard To Forgive; Harder To Forget

* * *

The Kyoshi warriors—or, at least, those of them that were living separate from their families—were housed in a quaint dormitory adjacent to the training area. Twin beds with green duvets and pillows paired with matching sheets were accompanied by exactly one cream nightstand, one oil lamp, and a single tiny wardrobe. Each set was arranged in precisely the same manner, and each room of the dorm housed five girls.

After training, the inhabitants filed in, making small talk and a few newer recruits rubbing sore muscles. I hung at the back with Sia, trying to soak up as much information as possible in the short walk across the room.

"There's no privacy in the dorm," my friend informed me. "Every morning and evening you change together. If you leave something on the floor, or your wardrobe door is open, your belongings are there for all to see. But it doesn't matter anyway. After a while your stuff has been shared so much, you don't even remember what's yours. When the warriors hit thirty and have to retire, they usually don't take much with them."

Sia continued to chatter about the inconveniences of life as a warrior while I opened the door.

"Oh!"

My mouth fell open in shock as Sia tugged on my arm, leading me to my new living space before trying to reassure me.

"See, I told you it was bad. I mean, I know you like pink and all, so I was expecting this. Listen, Ty, it's not that bad. Obviously there's not much to work with, but your roommates are nice...I think. And I'm in the next room anyway."

She didn't even seem to notice that I wasn't angry or disappointed. I was thrilled. I squealed and jumped up and down, giggling uncontrollably.

"Sia! I just got the cutest idea! I can redecorate! I love the colors! You know, I'm so over _all_ pink, anyway. I could really make this work—some lace here, and ribbons here, and maybe a _smidgen_ of pink here. A little pink never hurt anyone, you know! Oh, Sia, it's adorable! I'm so excited!" My hair came loose, and I was so happy that I didn't even notice when her friend's eyes widened, or the room suddenly fell silent.

"Ahem." Suki cleared her throat.

I whirled around, smile still at full power. "Suki! Isn't that just a great idea? I'm sure it would really help the aura of this place. Self-expression is just what the dorm needs," I gushed, momentarily forgetting the frightening encounter from earlier.

"Ty Lee," began Suki, "This dorm does not need self-expression. The matching furnishings represent the Kyoshi Warriors' unity. Our uniforms and makeup show that while we are different on the inside, each girl is a part of a larger whole." She sounded like she was talking to a young child, an annoying one with whom she was frustrated.

"But," I protested, "this is an inside. What's wrong with being different?"

Suki didn't listen. Her eyes were hardened by pain as they narrowed into slits. "That's exactly what I asked myself when I found out that you were to become one of us. See this?" She gestured at the anxious, awkward, confused, and conflicted women standing behind her, watching the scene.

"When something is different, there is first conflict. Then there are rifts in loyalty, and that makes for a very weak group. When alliances and relationships are weakened between any amount of people in a group, that group becomes vulnerable. I don't want to be _vulnerable_."

I shivered involuntarily. She reminded me of Azula when she said that. I reached out to her as a reflex, barely able to control my own arm. I didn't want my new leader to turn out the same as the previous one. When I had seen Suki happy—when she was with her boyfriend and all of her friends—she had been inviting, warm, and forgiving. This new side of my boss was hostile. It was cruel. And I knew that this wasn't even Suki anymore. It was the pain talking.

"So, newbie, I'm going to have to ask—no, order—that you leave your new belongings be."

She turned to exit the room. As she neared the door she looked back, eyes scanning her audience.

"No pink allowed. This dormitory is for warriors only."

That night, as I slept, I thought back to the times when I had lost myself, as Suki had, in an ocean of hurt and rage.

* * *

"_Ty Lee, look at these gorgeous outfits I've gotten for you and your sisters!" trilled my mother, holding up a sparkling, rose-colored ensemble complete with matching jewelry and shoes. I gasped, and sprinted across the courtyard. It was like she had pulled the gown out of my dreams._

"_Thank you, Mom! This is perfect!" I squealed, and made to grab for the dress._

"_What are you doing?" screeched my parent, whipping the clothes out of my reach. "This isn't for you! This is for Lani! No, you silly girl, I got something much more appropriate for you!"_

_My smile dimmed slightly, but a new outfit was a new outfit. If Lani's was this stunning, then surely mine would be, too._

_Mom revealed a laundry bag. It looked like one of my older sisters'. As I slowly registered the situation, she shoved the bag into my startled arms._

"_Your sisters all contributed their hand-me-downs so we wouldn't have to find something for you, because they didn't have anything in your size and I was just so busy with Lani," explained my mother. "Remember Ra Kim's party dress from last year? She couldn't wear it anymore, it was much too short, so she's letting you have it!" My mother beamed as I struggled to compose myself._

"_That's...great, Mom. You know how much I...appreciate...Kimmie's...unique...tastes."_

_That was skating over the fact that my sister ruined almost every nice article of clothing she owned, often on purpose. Ra Kim had thrown so many tantrums during her lifetime about not wanting to match the rest of us that my mother had finally given in. She dressed like a poverty-stricken boy most of the time, and her few skirts were long and frumpy. And, worst of all, she hated pink. Despised it. Instead she preferred washed-out reds and...gray. Storm-cloud gray. Some of the absolute worst colors...ever...for me, anyway. How could I maintain my perky pink aura when I was clad in those disgusting hues?_

_The answer was, I couldn't. As it turned out, Ra Kim's depressing party dress was the only formal outfit in the bag. And we were to dine with the Firelord and his family that very night._

_So, with a pair of sewing scissors, a few pink hair ribbons, and damaged pride, I tried to add a touch of Ty Lee to my sister's hand-me-downs, trying not to sob when I saw Lani in my dream dress._

* * *

_On the day of my departure, I went to visit Azula in her prison cell. Sure, she had completely lost it, but we had been friends once upon a time. Before she decided that friendship wasn't good enough for her, and used me as a slave, a minion, a pawn, instead._

"_Azula?" I called tentatively as I passed Firelord Ozai. The powerless man was staring at me from deranged eyes when I glanced his way. I averted my eyes and shuffled faster._

_The two guards behind me cast nervous glances before directing me to her cell._

"_She's at the end of the hall, ma'am," said the stockier one._

"_Thank you," I murmured._

_As I approached I peered ahead, squinting. Azula was crouched in the back, head just barely tilted upwards. I could only see her eyes, reflecting the light from the torches hanging on the walls.  
_

"_Azula, it's me. Ty Lee. I just, uh wanted to, um...see how you were doing." I stumbled over my prepared words, hoping for a response._

_Azula's head snapped up and she stared ahead at me. I could almost see the rage seeping from every pore of her skin, but even in her madness she was strong. Her face revealed nothing, a blank slate._

"_You're a traitor. You betrayed me. I knew I couldn't trust you." Her voice was so distant, like it was being controlled by someone else. She sounded like she was in a trance, and I was surprised when I realized that I would rather have venom any day. _

"_Azula, I know that you must think that, but the world will be better when the balance is restored. Zuko--" I launched into my speech, but at the mention of her brother the former princess stood and moved to the front of the cell in one fluid movement, her impact rattling the door. She clenched the bars as if they were a lifeline. I stepped back, even though I didn't have to worry about her bending anymore. She was still scary._

"_Dont," she hissed, "ever mention that filthy, weak, pathetic excuse for a prince to me, Ty Lee." She spoke my name as if it were a contagious disease._

"_You're a traitor, Ty Lee. The Earth Kingdom should be exterminated, and I should be Firelord. But, thanks to the Avatar and his pathetic friends, I am behind bars. Now you have joined those...those...people, and that makes you a traitor. To me. I won't have anything to do with you, Ty Lee. You're a disgrace."_

_I flinched. I had expected this her, but it still hurt. Even in prison, Azula felt that she was above me. _

"_I'm leaving this afternoon, Azula. I don't think I'll ever see you again, because I intend to stay on Kyoshi and become the best warrior I can be. That's what I'm destined to do. Goodbye."_

_I turned on my heel and left the dark prison, stabbing the floor with every step I took. I wiped my eyes as the tears fell, not knowing why I was crying._

* * *

**A. N.** I was trying to make Ty Lee seem more like "herself", but when I think about it...

Ty Lee's perky upbeat attitude isn't really the only side to her. She's more complex than that. Underneath I think she's more like what we see in her memories. It's an outer shell that is a result of her upbringing, like Mai is in her blah-ness.

Ty Lee's aura...it's not salmon...it's...it's...it's...pink. As usual. But, I don't know...in her dream, I think I'd say more of a dark red. Yeah, that's it.

Oh, dear. I think I'm spending too much time in Ty Lee's POV. -.-


End file.
